The invention herein relates to a kind of improved golf club bag shaft mount which anchors golf club shafts to prevent shifting and shaft-to-shaft impact following assembly and installation.
In most conventional golf club bags, referring to FIG. 1-A, there are dividers (A1) within the opening of the golf club bag (A) that partition a number of placement spaces (A2) for holding the golf clubs (B) in a certain order as utilized by the carrier. However, mutual shaft impact and other related phenomena occur when several golf clubs (B) are contained in the placement spaces (A2) and, furthermore, if the placement spaces (A2) are not completely occupied, the movement of the golf bag (A) causes the golf clubs (B) to shift laterally, exposing the heads of the golf clubs (B). As a result, not only do the golf clubs (B) scrape against each other, but the golf club heads (B1) become entangled, which presents utilization inconveniences and, furthermore, adversely affects interest in playing the game of golf. Furthermore, in another type of conventional golf club bag, referring to FIG. 1-B, there is planar body (C1) with openings that fits into the opening of golf club bag (C), specifically there are a number of placement holes (C2) formed in the surface of the planar body (C1) for containing the golf clubs (D). However, as might be observable in the drawing, the diameter of the placement holes (C2) is larger than the width of the golf club shafts (D1) and, therefore, as the golf club bag (C) is moved while being carried, the golf club shafts (D1) shift into a leaning position such that the heads and shafts inevitably collide when a full set of golf club shafts (D1) is contained. Therefore, regardless of how the golf club shafts are placed in the golf club bag, the golf club shafts remain subject to shaft-to-shaft abrasion and impact, with consequent deterioration in the quality of the golf club shaft.
Therefore, the applicant of the invention herein presents the disclosure of the invention herein, which is hereby submitted as an original invention in application for the granting of the commensurate patent rights.